A Grown Woman, Not a Girl
by Lbug84
Summary: Written for Prompts in Panem, this is an Everlark story inspired by Tina Fey, the movie "Heartbreakers," and the seven deadly sins. I own nothing.


**Prompts in Panem Challenge - A grown woman, and not a girl.**

Tina Fey once posed the question, "When did you feel like a grown woman and not a girl?" to an ethnically and economically diverse group of women.

"Everyone first realized they were becoming a grown woman when some dude did something nasty to them... It was mostly men yelling shit from cars."

True, right?

So I wrote this story for Prompts in Panem, set in District 12. 7 chapters - Inspired by Tina Fey's observations, the Jennifer Love Hewitt/Sigourney Weaver movie "Heartbreakers," Suzanne Collin's Hunger Games characters, and of course the seven deadly sins. It's a mishmash of ideas. I own nothing.

Thank you to **Lauralulubee** for beta'ing this whole thing. She's started an awesome new story, **The Heart Keeper**, which I highly recommend.

* * *

**Wrath**

_**16 years old**_

**Katniss POV**

It's springtime, but it's cold today.

I walk home through the coal-dusted streets of the seam. I shiver, but I can't pull my jacket closed anymore. I've outgrown it. I can't afford a new one. When I get home, I'll set this one aside for Prim and dig around my mother's old things. Maybe she'll have something that will fit me.

I hike my backpack higher on my back. Why do I have so many books? The whole idea of school seems pointless for me anyway. Odds are, after I turn 18, I'll just go to work in the mines. A fat lot of good algebra will do me down there.

"Hey! Lick me!"

What was that? I furrow my brow at the source of the voice. A man is standing on the street leaning against the wall. When I look at him, he juts his chin once at me. Confused, I look away.

I make it back to our house and push open the rickety wooden door.

"Mom!" I call. But, she doesn't answer. I walk into her bedroom to see her laying on her bed. She's flat on her back and her eyes are closed, but she's whispering unintelligibly so I know she's awake. I see the hand mirror next to her bed, and razor and a small baggy with white powder residue on top of it. She's high again. I close the door and back away slowly.

When Prim gets home, I walk with her over to the Hawthornes. I knock on the door, and meet Gale's face. He's got black streaks of coal dust across his face.

"You work late?"

"Yeah," he says as he lets us in. "Your mother again?" I nod.

He looks down and I see his eyes widen.

"What's wrong?"

"Um... Your coat isn't closed."

"Yeah. It's too small."

"That's a hell of a growth spurt."

I give him a confused look, but he doesn't say anything further. The Hawthornes share their meager meal with us, and Prim and I sleep on their couch.

X

"Nice tits!"

I'm passing through the merchant section, walking home from school. A man is yelling. I look around, but we're the only two on the street. He couldn't be talking to me. I shake my head and continue my walk.

When I get home, my mother is laying on the couch and she's shaking. She must be coming down from her high. I ignore her as I set down my heavy backpack and make my way into her room. I rummage through her things, taking out a few garments that might fit me. I notice a particularly beautiful blue dress, similar to the one I wore to the last Reaping. But this one has no sleeves. I slip the dress over my head and look at myself in the mirror. It fits. I'm even filling out the chest.

Oh.

I take the dress off and hang it back up. I pull a Tshirt on over my head and step into the living room just as there's a knock at the door.

I open the door to find a large man, with tattooed arms and a scruffy beard on the other side. His eyes rake once over my form, making me uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm here for my money."

"What money?"

He points to my mother. "She owes me money." He pulls a small baggy out of his pocket and extends it to me."For this."

I feel the anger rise inside. "She doesn't need any more of that." I move to close the door, but he stops me.

"Not so fast. She still owes me for yesterday. And last week."

"What? How much?"

He leans in and whispers a number in my ear. It's more than we spend on food in a week. More than we would if we could, that is. I stand with my mouth agape.

"I'll be back tomorrow for my money," he promises and he walks away. I close the door behind him and I sink down onto the floor.

I wake up early and slip out of the house unnoticed. I'm going to hunt. If I catch a few turkeys, maybe I can trade for the money my mother owes. It's a disappointing haul. I catch three rabbits and a squirrel.

I make my way to the Hob hotel and enter through the back door. Ms. Sae greets me, staring at me up and down.

"I've got some fresh meat to trade." I offer.

"You've got something more valuable than meat." I furrow my brow at her. "Why are you out hunting?"

"I have to take care of my family."

She smiles at me. "Okay girl. I'll buy your rabbits. But, if you find you need more help, just know my door is open. You've got great potential."

"Potential for what?"

She only smiles and hands me some gold coins. Far more than the meat is worth, and more than enough for me to pay my mothers debt and still put dinner on the table - a whole meal for a change.

I don't like handouts. But I'm desperate. I haven't had a decent meal in so long.

"Thank you."

X

"Heaven must be missing an angel!"

What the hell does that mean?

"Cus I want to fuck you!"

Yeah, that didn't even make sense. That's the eighth man to yell at me today. I've got to learn to tune them out.

I make it home and dump my heavy backpack down. I hate carrying this thing. My mother is sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a glass of water.

"I got the money," I tell her. She doesn't respond.

I set the coins down on the table and begin to separate them out, making three piles: mom's debt, food money, and even a few coins to save. I slip the savings proudly into my pocket.

There's a knock at the door. I open it and find the same man on the other side.

"Where's my money?" He asks.

"Hello to you too."

"This isn't a social call."

"Right. Here," I extend my hand. "We won't require your services in the future. You take care." I move to close the door, but he holds it open again. He spots my mother at the table and holds up a baggy. She stands up and retrieves the coins I've set aside for food.

"No!" I yell. But she doesn't listen. She pushes me aside and quickly exchanges the money I earned for more white powder.

"You're short," the man says. My mother hooks a thumb at me. His eyes follow.

"You took all of our money."

"Well, there are other ways a pretty thing like you could pay." He leans down and attempts to kiss me. I turn my head then push him away.

"No!"

"Well, I'm not leaving without my payment."

I quickly take the coins from my pocket and throw them out of the house. His head snaps around and he goes to collect the coins. I close and lock the door behind him.

"Why did you do that, mom? That was everything!"

She doesn't answer me, she just goes into her room and shuts the door. I hear the sound of plastic rustling and the sharp inhale of her taking the white powder into her nose.

I look down and find my hands are shaking. I broke the law, hunted and traded, all ultimately to support her habit, not our family. Not that either should be my responsibility.

I grab ahold of the back of the chair to keep myself steady. I grip it so hard, my knuckles are white. I shake with barely contained emotion and the back of the chair snaps off. Great. Another thing around here that needs fixing. I grab the chair and hurl it against the wall. It smashes into pieces, leaving wooden splinters across the living room.

"Everything okay?" Prim's voice startles me.

"Go pack a bag," I say through heavy breaths. My chest is still heaving. "We're not coming back."

I go to my mothers room. She's on her back on the bed, in her own world. She doesn't move as I yank out a bag and begin to fill it with her clothing- especially the prettier things, like that blue dress I filled out so well. I come back into the living room and find Prim standing with her bag in her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me."

X

Ms. Sae patiently listens to my story. I tell her about my mother's addiction, and the state of our home since my father passed. I tell her about the times we nearly starved.

I don't tell her about the time the baker's son saved me.

After my daddy passed, and my mother fell victim to her addiction, Prim and I were pretty much left to starve. On a cold rainy day, desperate and hungry -so, so hungry, I dug through the garbage behind the Mellark bakery for food. I found nothing so I hid from the weather under their apple tree. I didn't have the strength to get back up. I laid down in the cool mud and welcomed death.

Death didn't come that day, but an angel did. A glimmer of hope in a cruel world. He fed me, showed me kindness, and became the shining example of what a good person, a good man should be.

But I don't tell Sae. Instead, I tell her about my illegal hunting. I even tell her about school and the back breaking pack I carry. I kick my schoolbag and settle into the chair she's offered me.

"You should get someone to carry that for you?"

"Yeah, right. Like who?"

"Oh, any of the boys."

I give her a confused look.

"You'll both stay here. I've got a lot to teach you."

* * *

**Greed**

_**18 years old**_

**Peeta POV**

"Is that...Katniss Everdeen?"

My heart quickens at the suggestion and I nearly drop the broom in my hands.

"Where?" I ask too eagerly, earning me stares from both my brothers.

"Right there," he points through the window and outside of the bakery. Sure enough, it is. It's Katniss Everdeen. She's wearing a sleeveless top and a short skirt and she's on her hands and knees outside of the bakery. It looks as though she's searching for something.

"Look at her ass," Ben says.

"Look at her tits," Ryan says.

"When did she get so hot?" Ben wonders.

"The things I would do to that perfectly fuckable body of hers." Ryan continues.

"Stop being such assholes," I say. "She's a nice girl."

But when I take another look, I can't help but fall under her spell a little too. Without another word to my brothers, I open the door to the bakery and step outside. It's a warm summer day, but it feels cool out here in comparison to the heat of the ovens inside. I realize I'm sweating from having been in there all day and I wipe my brow with my sleeve. I approach Katniss. Her back is to me while she frantically searches for something on the ground.

I stop momentarily, I'll admit, to enjoy the view. Around the time rumors surfaced in high school about her hanging with the wrong crowd, I noticed significant changes in her body. I watched her, as a different boy carried her knapsack each day, escorting her home to the Hob hotel. She was no longer the thin, frail, nearly sickly girl I fell in love with, burned bread for, and took a beating for. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Puberty was more than kind to her. Her breasts swelled, she developed an hourglass shape, and she was just all around...full. Case in point, that ass. I think of what it would be like slap it as I fuck her from behind, on all fours like she is now. My dick twitches in my pants at the thought. I shake my head, as though I can dislodge the idea from my brain. No luck.

I clear my throat to announce my arrival.

"Ahem. Is everything okay out here?"

She turns her head and looks over her shoulder. Her thick luscious hair obstructs her view of me and so she brushes it aside. It cascades down her back in beautiful thick waves. She quickly turns back to her task in front of her. "No. I lost something."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing." She pushes herself up to stand. She dusts her knees off and her eyes drift towards mine. "You're the baker's boy. Right?"

"One of em, yeah."

"Nice to meet you." She nods once in my direction.

"We've met."

She looks at me with a confused expression on her face. How can she not remember me? I choose not to remind her of the day I burned the bread. "We had the same home room."

"Was that 8th grade?" she asks sweetly. Then she licks her lips.

It was every grade. I watched her everyday since we were five. "Yes."

"In that case, nice to see you again." she smiles, but she's clearly preoccupied. She doesn't hold my gaze a second longer than she has to. Her eyes drift to the floor around us and she continues her search.

"Likewise. You sure I can't help you look for something?"

Her eyes grow large and hopeful. "Would you?"

I nod. There isn't much I wouldn't do for Katniss Everdeen.

"I lost my lucky pin."

"Why's it lucky?"

"My daddy gave it to me. It's small, circular, gold, with a mockingjay on it. I just had it on, but it slipped off."

She kneels back down onto the floor and she looks up at me. I inhale sharply as I realize she's on her knees in front of me. I think about what I would feel like if she took me in her mouth. Would she stroke me with her tongue? Would she suck me hard? ...Would she swallow? I blink the sexy thoughts away and I kneel down next to her.

"I'll help you look."

"Thanks."

We spend a minute or two low on the ground looking across the asphalt for her phantom pin, but I'm not even sure what it is I'm looking for.

"So, why'd you wear your lucky pin today?"

"I have a job interview. In...ten minutes."

"An interview? Well good luck." I knew the rumors about her wern't true. She's trying to get a job.

"Yeah, it's entry level, but it would be a good opportunity." She stands and she stomps her left foot once. "Ugh!" she complains.

"Ten minutes?" I ask.

She nods. "9 now, actually."

I turn my gaze back to the ground. "Go."

"I can't just-"

"I'll find your pin for you." I say as I stand. "Maybe it will bring me some luck ...and maybe you'll have dinner with me tonight?" I wish I had this confidence back in high school. I'm not even sure where it's coming from now.

Katniss leans in and kisses my cheek. "Maybe." She smiles as she takes two steps away. "Thank you."

She disappears around the corner before I can find any more words.

**Katniss POV**

I walk away from Mellark's bakery, swaying my hips a little extra for Peeta'a benefit.

Men. They're all the same.

I'll admit I was surprised and more than a little disappointed when Peeta came out of the bakery. I spotted him and his brothers as easy prey. Of the three Mellark men staring at my ass, I thought he was the least likely to take the bait. But now, I'm not even sure why I thought that.

Maybe because he saved my life.

I can't believe he fell for the oldest trick in the book.

I turn the corner and walk across the cobblestone street. I lean back and rest against a brick building, while I wait for Prim.

I'm still new to grifting. So, it's imperative that I keep my jobs small, while I get used to the cons. Ms. Sae down at the Hob has done me a great service taking me under her wing, and giving me and Prim a safe place to live. When I was sixteen, and suddenly blossomed into womanhood, she taught me the best way to get the things I desire.

My body.

I haven't been hungry since.

And, fuck it, I like nice things. I've long since traded up from the tattered rags and old clothing I swiped from my mothers closet the day Prim and I left. I wear only the finest clothing, ordered from district 1. After a lifetime of poverty, I enjoy having nice clothes, jewelry, and good food. I like to be able to attend sporting events and concerts. And I've learned that if I lick my lips and wiggle my ass just right, the world is my oyster. Men are willing to do or buy anything for me, if they think there's a chance they'll get to fuck me. Coming to this realization so early on life is not without its burdens. I've never experienced a true connection with someone. And despite the sex goddess persona I've adopted, my innocence remains intact.

Prim turns the corner and leans against the wall next to me.

"What have we got?"

"Idiot at the Mellark bakery. Blonde, 5'10", blue eyes, blue jeans and an apron. The way he was eye-fucking me, I bet we can get a week's pay out of him. Probably some snacks too. He's looking for my 'lucky pin.'" I roll my eyes.

Prim nods as she retrieves a large plastic bag filled with various trinkets.

"This one?" She says taking out a gold pin embellished with a bird.

"Yeah."

"Only one of these left. Next time, say its a locket." She holds up the bag and shows me the 25+ identical lockets spread through the mishmash of costume jewelry.

"Sure."

She deposits the entire bag back into her backpack.

"See you soon."

**Peeta POV**

I spend 10 minutes crawling across the different sections of sidewalk and cobblestone and only have a bottle cap to show for my efforts. I huff out an exasperated breath. If I find this stupid pin, Katniss Everdeen will go on a date with me. Sort of. Maybe. She didn't promise anything, but I can pretty much guarantee that without it I'm shit out of luck. Ben opens the front door and yells my way.

"Hey, idiot! Breaks over."

I nod mostly to myself in defeat. I reluctantly walk back into the bakery, with thoughts of Katniss still heavy on my mind.

It's an hour later when I've completed a batch of cupcakes that I step back out into the store front. I glance out of the window and see a slender blonde girl strolling outside of the bakery. She stops, something catches her attention. She bends down and retrieves something small and shiny from the ground. Shit! Katniss's pin!

I nearly drop the tray as I quickly set it down on the counter and I fling the bakery door open.

"Excuse me. That's mine," I say.

"Nuh-uh. It's mine," the girl snaps back. The girl looks familiar. I've seen here somewhere before, but I can't place her. I shake my head.

"No it's not. I dropped it out here before."

"This is a girl's piece of jewelry," the girl says crossing her arms.

"I know. It's uh... It's my girlfriend's." Wishful thinking. She raises an eyebrow at me.

The girl pulls it tightly into her chest. "What'll you give me for it?"

I frown in confusion. "Give you?"

"Yeah. Don't I get some sort of reward for finding your girlfriend's jewelry?" She emphasizes the word girlfriend. "Or are you making the whole thing up?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," I say trying to deter her. She rolls her eyes at me as she pockets the pin. She turns away from me.

"Wait! I can give you something from the bakery maybe? Bread? Cupcakes? I just made a whole batch."

She takes the pin out of her pocket. "This thing feels like its made of gold."

"What?"

"I think its worth a whole lot more than a batch of cupcakes."

"Well I don't have any money."

"Then I guess this," she pulls the pin out of her pocket and swings it in front of my face. "isn't that important to you." She puts the pin back into her pocket and turns away.

"Wait!" I say. The girl stops and raises an eyebrow at me. I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet. I've been saving my wages for the past two weeks, and planned to put them in the bank. But I haven't made it over there yet. I extended my hand with all of my money in it. "This is all I have on me...you can have it."

The girl reaches out and takes the money from my hand. "I want some cupcakes too."

I quickly runs inside and grab 6 cupcakes. It's all I could credibly claim to drop without getting any grief for it. I put them into a box and step back outside. I complete a quick and wordless exchange with the girl. I step back into the bakery with a triumphant smile on my face and a gold pin in my hand.

**Katniss POV**

"Hey, sexy. You wanna sit on my face?"

I roll my eyes as I pull my jeans over my hips. My "come fuck me" skirt bunches up around my waist. I zip and button my jeans as I turn to see the young gentlemen who so kindly spoke to me.

"How about I suck your cock instead?"

"Really?"

"Sure. Whip it out. Get hard in ten seconds, and I'll suck you til' toes curl."

"Out here?" The man gestures to the public park were standing in. "I don't know if I can-"

"Goodbye," I say as I flop down onto the bench.

I ignore the man's confused mutterings as he walks away.

Can't a lady change her clothes without being harassed? I'd have more shame if I thought for a second it would guarantee me more respect. But truth is whether I'm sitting here reading a book or humping the bench, men will approach me just the same. So, I'll admit my behaviors can be less than ladylike.

Having the one man I thought to be pure ogle me like every other pig I've encountered has fucked up my mood. So I comfort myself by thinking of what I plan to do with his money. I'll bet Prim can get enough out of him to last a month. I spend it 20 different ways in my head. I fold my skirt and tuck it into my backpack as I stew.

Finally Prim shows up and sits next to me on the bench.

"What'd you get?"

She hands me my share with a shrug.

"That's it?"

She nods and holds up a bakery box. "At least we got snacks too."

"Damn it, I've got shit on layaway I wanted to pick up this week."

"Maybe next time," Prim shrugs.

If its possible, I'm even madder still.

**Peeta POV**

The hours pass by slowly as I wait for Katniss to return. But she doesn't. I perk up at the sound of the bell every time theres a new customer. My brothers tease me, but I hang on to hope. I even volunteer to stay and help with closing, despite my shift bing over at 4.

Katniss doesn't come back.

I exit the bakery after closing and I take a walk. It's late, dark, and there aren't many people out. I take my usual route, which passes through a small park, not far from the Seam.

My heart nearly skips a beat as I see Katniss sitting on a park bench. The slender girl I gave my money to extends the paper bakery box to her, and it clicks. She's Primrose, Katniss's sister. Katniss reaches into the box and pulls out one of my cupcakes. Her eyes catch mine and she smiles mischievously as she licks the frosting suggestively from her fingertip.

What the fuck is going on here?

* * *

**Gluttony**

_**19 years old**_

**Peeta POV**

The bakery is loneliest during the winter at night. Much like it is right now. My brothers and I are closing the shop. They're wrapping up the pastures in plastic wrap while I get garbage duty. I lift the large bag as I make my way out the back door, and I lose my grip. The garbage bag tumbles down the step and bursts open at the bottom spewing a gigantic mess across the back steps.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong, Peet? Oh, that's disgusting."

"Yeah, Ryan it is. Help me clean it up?"

"Hell no! I've got a date." He takes his apron from around his waist. "And Ben already left. Sorry, bro. You're on your own. Goodnight, Peeta."

I nod my head and turn away from him. I get to the bottom of the steps and I kneel, beginning to clean up the foul smelling mess, when I hear it. A woman's scream.

"Get your hands off of me!" she demands.

I turn my head towards the alley and see two figures struggling in the distance. I stand and walk quickly towards the screams. Whoever she is, she needs help.

"Where's my money, bitch?"

"If you don't leave me alone, I'm gonna jam this shoe up your ass!"

"Someone needs to work that disrespect out of you." The man holds her by her throat as his free hand fumbles with his belt.

"No! Stop!" she cries. The man's pants are undone and he moves his hand to push up her skirt.

I pick up the metal lid of a trash can and I approach the man from behind. I hit him hard on the back of the head once, but he doesn't go down. He spins around, not taking his hand off of her throat. As soon as I see the whites of his eyes, I swing the trash can lid again. Seconds later his body falls limp to the ground and the woman is released.

"Are you alright?" I say and I turn to face her.

Katniss Everdeen is rubbing her neck and staring at me with wide eyes. She nods at me as she pulls her skirt down.

"Yes. Thank you."

I look at her longingly for a moment, and then I'm reminded of what she did last summer, scamming me out of my money and pastries. I purse my lips and prepare to turn away. But then she brings her hand up to her face, and it comes away bloody.

"You're not okay."

"It's just my nose. I don't think he broke it."

Against my better judgement, the next words fly out of my mouth. "Come on." I motion for her to follow me but I don't check to see if she does. I step over the trash as I climb the short staircase back and enter the bakery. I ignore the pastries and bowls of icing my brothers neglected to put away. Assholes. I grab a few paper towels and fill a plastic baggy with some ice. As I move through the kitchen, I hear Katniss enter behind me.

"Shut the door behind you. And lock it."

She doesn't reply, but a moment later I hear the door lock.

She stands just inside the doorway of the kitchen. I spin around and get a good look at her. She's wearing a cream colored winter coat -it looks expensive- with a black skirt, and boots. Her legs are bare though, so I imagine she's cold.

"Sit," I gesture to one of the stools next to a large wooden countertop. I approach her slowly, holding up the paper towels and ice pack in my hand. She reaches out and takes them from me with a small smile.

"Thank you." She wipes the blood from her face. "You didn't have to-"

"I know."

"I'll repay you."

"That's not necessary."

"I don't let debts go unpaid."

I press my lips into a tight line. "Do I need to call the Peacekeepers for you?" I take a step towards the phone.

"No!" she protests, as she stands from her stool. I stop in my tracks and give her confused look. "He, um... He is a Peacekeeper."

"I see."

"I should be going," she takes a step towards the door.

"Stay," I suggest quietly.

"Why?"

I shrug, aiming for nonchalant. "It's probably safer for you in here."

She frowns as she studies my face. "Probably."

"Good." I resume my work, arranging cinnamon rolls and bear claws on a platter and covering them with plastic wrap.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

I nod, and point to the bathroom behind her.

**Katniss POV**

I close the bathroom door behind me and take a look in the mirror. God damn it, that Thread is a fucking animal. As if it's my fault the mark HE picked didn't pan out. Doesn't mean you soil a business arrangement with attempted rape. He very nearly succeeded too. I shake my head. If I had listened to Gale, I wouldn't be in this mess.

"I don't like it, Katniss," he said. "I don't like the way he's looking at you."

"That's how they all look at me," I replied with a shrug.

But I was wrong. There was something different, and I should've picked up on it sooner. Sae won't stand for this. Thread will be out his share for sure. But, if Peeta hadn't shown up when he did, I don't know what would've happened. Actually, I do.

I owe Peeta my life.

I inspect my nose, as I resolve to up my game. No more of this small time shit, picking marks off the street, working with shifty Peacekeepers. It's too dangerous for a woman who looks like me. My nose isn't bleeding anymore. So I clean myself up. I splash water on my face and finger comb my hair. I make myself presentable for Peeta.

I step outside of the bathroom and take a look around. There are pastries, cookies, and breads spread out on the counters. How did I miss them before?They all look amazing, and the smell in here is intoxicating.

**Peeta POV**

Katniss sits back down on the stool and she watches me work. I silently wrap up the leftover baked goods, wipe down countertops and put away covered dough to rise overnight.

"You can hang your coat up over there." I point to the coat rack.

She shrugs out of her coat and looks around. "You have so much food."

I nod. "It's a bakery."

"Must be nice," she says and she sits back on the stool and looks down to the floor.

Another minute passes before my curiosity gets the best of me. "So, what did that guy want?"

Her head snaps up and she locks eyes with mine. "That's not your business."

"Well, it kind of became my business when attacked a Peacekeeper for you. I'd like to know what's going on."

"Why? You think the same thing as everyone else. Katniss Everdeen: hot piece of ass with a junkie mother. You don't care."

Well she's half right. She is a hot piece of ass. I've had a boner for her since before I could physically get boners.

"Actually I think, Katiniss Everdeen: Beautiful thief." She looks at me with another confused expression. "And I do care."

"Why?"

"You really don't know?"

She shakes her head and shrugs.

"Katniss I've had a crush on you all through school."

"What?" Her brow knits together as she tries to make sense of what I'm saying.

"I even asked you out last summer," I remind her.

Her face relaxes as though she suddenly understands. "Oh. That didn't count. I was wearing my 'come fuck me skirt.'"

I blush a little. "It was a nice skirt, yes. But, I was serious about taking you out. I didnt realize until later that you were scamming me."

With that, her face falls. "I'm sorry. I was just learning then. I kept my games small."

"Your games? What are you mixed up with?"

"I told you that's none of your business."

"When I'm being whipped in the town center, will it be my business then?"

"That won't happen." She waves a hand dismissively towards me.

I slam a hand on the counter. "God damn it! Tell me what's going on!"

Katniss slowly walks over to me. She lifts my left hand off the counter and she brings it to her lips. She kisses my knuckles, gently, one by one. I watch her, barely able to believe my own eyes.

"Peeta," she whispers. "Please. I don't want to talk about this."

I stand motionless as she presses her body to mine. She tilts her head up and gently kisses my chin.

"You know, I've had something of a crush on you too." She smiles mischievously.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Her arms reach around me and she dips her finger into an open bowl of icing. She brings her fingertip to her mouth. My gaze drops to her lips as she sucks the sticky sweet goo off of her finger.

"Mmm. Tastes good," she purrs.

She lifts onto her tiptoes and she kisses just under my lips. I cant help but frown in disbelief as I watch and feel her. I so badly want this to be real.

"I think about you," she says. "I have since that day you gave me the bread. You saved me."

So she does remember.

She surprises me with a kiss on the corner of my mouth. "You saved me again tonight. Thank you." She kisses my lips.

My arms wrap around her waist and I pull her closer. I taste the sweet icing on her lips and I want more. I open my mouth and run the tip of my tongue across her bottom lip. When she opens for me, I waste no time and dive into her. Her lips are soft and her tongue is sugary sweet. I hold her close as I explore her, finally getting what I've desired all these years.

Her fingers thread through my hair and she pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. I force myself to pull away.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I lick my lips. It takes everything in me not to press them against hers again.

"Saying thank you," she says quietly.

This is too fast. It's all wrong. God do I want this, but it's wrong. I interlace her fingers with mine.

"No."

"No?"

**Katniss POV**

"What do you mean, 'no?'" Theres an edge of panic in my voice. Men don't turn down physical pleasure. On the few (okay, two) occasions where I've actually been willing to go down on someone (Gale), there certainly hasn't been any resistance.

So what's different about Peeta? I'm kissing him. I may even be willing to let him have a little over the clothes action. And he's saying 'no?' What game is he playing at?

He shakes his head. "That's not what I want from you."

I yank my hand away from him and take a step back. Now I understand his game."So you do want something."

"What?"

"Don't lie to me. It's easier if you just tell me. Cards on the table."

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to fuck me, right?"

"No."

"You're into some kinky shit then?"

"No!"

"Well, whatever it is, forget it. I don't do that, you know. I'm not the town slut like your brothers think." I turn away from him and look at the floor, holding back tears. I've heard the rumors. I know what's said about me. And I'm beyond disappointed that Peeta would buy into them. But where is this disappointment coming from? I sniffle once, then quickly clear my throat to cover it.

"I don't think that," he says quietly. "Thats why I was surprised by what you were just...doing."

"You saved my life. Twice."

"You don't owe me anything. Except maybe the truth."

I turn around and look at him."The truth, Peeta?" I scoff. "It's bittersweet at best."

He sticks his finger into the bowl of icing. "I want to hear it" he says as he licks his finger clean. I watch as he dips into the bowl again. I take a step forward and grab ahold of his wrist. I guide his icing covered digit to my mouth.

"Talk to me, Katniss." He scoops up another finger full and offers it to me. I accept, moaning quietly as he slides his finger between my lips and slowly pulls away. I'm not sure why, it's none of his business, but I decide to tell him.

"We moved to the Hob hotel three years ago, when my mothers addiction became a ...problem... to keep me and Prim safe.

I watch his strong fingers dip into the decadent dessert topping again.

"What do you do?"

My gaze drifts from his finger to his eyes. "That's not important."

"Katniss-"

"That's not for you to know." I stick my finger into the bowl and scoop up some icing for him. I extend my finger and smile as allows me to slip it into his mouth.

"Please tell me." He begs.

I hear something in his voice. It's akin to the concern I hear in Gale's. But it's deeper. More passionate. I don't understand, so I explore the only way I know how. I press my body against him and lift back up on my tiptoes. I part my lips and I kiss him again. His tongue slides into my mouth and I sigh at the sweet taste of him. It's strange, but I feel a hunger calling from deep inside.

"Let me take care of you, " he breathes against my lips.

I freeze. I'm a grown woman. Not a girl who needs looking after.

I frown as I pull away. "I can take care of myself."

* * *

**Pride**

_**19 years old**_

**Katniss POV**

Gale and I stand in the bedroom of the 2 bedroom apartment available for rent in the new high rise, just outside of the merchant area. The door is shut, but not locked. The room is filled with display furniture - a dresser set, a mirror, and a bed. I look at my reflection in the mirror. "I can take care of myself," I remind the woman staring back at me. "I can take care of myself."

Gale untucks his shirt, tugs down the zipper of his pants, and then he checks the time on his watch. I unbutton my shirt, unzip my jeans, and sit on the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Catnip. Out with it."

I scoot back on the bed. Gale sits down next to me and he checks the time again.

"I take good care of myself, don't I?"

He reaches over and unbraids my hair. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think I need someone else to take care of me?"

Gale sighs. "Mellark finally told you he loves you, huh?"

"What? No. Why would you even-"

"Well, he does," Gale says as he swings his feet onto the bed. He checks his watch again. "Two minutes. We should probably start. You want to be on top?"

I roll my eyes. "Nah, I'm tired," I say as I lay flat on my back. Gale rolls on top of me and settles between my legs.

"Make it look good," he says with a smirk. He leans down and kisses me.

The first few times I ran this con with Gale, we didn't touch at all. We simply undressed. But the marks quickly picked up on the platonic vibe in the room, and we were left with no money out of the game. We've learned that there are things that just cannot be faked: bed head, puffy lips, moans. They all have to real, or the marks simply walk away. In order for this to work, they have to believe we are a couple.

It was while "practicing" for this con, that Gale and I have been physically intimate with each other.

Gale moves his body against mine and we rock our hips together. His right hand comes up and grabs my left breast. I can't help but inhale sharply as Gale squeezes and then gently bites my bottom lip. His goal was likely just to bring a blush to my lips. But he laughs quietly, knowing that he has stimulated me.

"Sorry," he whispers.

"It's fine," I whisper back.

"Yes, there's a bathroom in the master bedroom," Sae says on the other side of the door.

"Here they come," Gale whispers.

"It's right through here."

"That feels so good," I moan as I hear the door open. I feel Gale smile against me.

"Oh my god!" Sae says, feigning surprise. Gale pulls his lips off of mine, but pulls me protectively closer to him. Another detail we've learned. If we break apart like teenagers who got caught, it challenges our credibility. Why would a newly wed man break away from his wife? Gale uses his right hand to tug his pants up over his hips. The marks, a thirty something couple from the looks of it, don't bother to hide their amusement.

"Mrs. Henderson, would you give us a moment, please?" Gale says.

Sae nods and ushers the couple out of the bedroom. "Newylweds," she says to them as she shakes her head. "I showed them the apartment half an hour ago."

The door closes behind her. Gale rolls off me and begins to put himself back together. "'That feels so good.'" He slowly repeats my moan and nods. "Effective." He sets the timer on his watch. "We'll give her 3 minutes."

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. "What'd you eat for lunch? Onions?"

"Oh, sorry. I had some of Sae's stew."

"We should bring mints in here with us."

Gale shakes his head. "It can't smell like mint in here. Newlyweds don't care about that kind of thing."

He's right. Hmm. He's getting good at this. About a year ago, Sae brought Gale on broad. He was grateful for the opportunity to get out of the mines, have a nicer place to live, and to keep a closer eye on me. If only I'd let him. I've been grateful for his company. He helps me work the cons Prim is too young or otherwise not qualified for, like this one. The Looky Loo.

"So I just have to deal with whatever breath you've got?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep. And I have to deal with yours. I'll be more courteous moving forward though."

"Thank you." He's nothing if not professional.

"So... You gonna tell him?" I finish buttoning my shirt and give him a confused look. "Mellark. You gonna tell him you love him?"

"There is no love, Gale. It's just a trick of the brain."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard you say that before."

"Fuck you."

"I'd be up for that. But I think you'd rather fuck Mellark."

"Stop calling him that. His name is Peeta."

Gale raises an eyebrow at me. I face palm myself. "Damn it."

It's been over a month since that night at the bakery. I have a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach that I waited too long to go back.

"You should tell him."

"No. If he wanted me, he'd have come looking for me."

"Stubborn girl," Gale shakes his head. "He has come looking for you." I frown at him in confusion. The timer on his watch goes off. He turns it off, then weaves his fingers with mine. "Ready?" I nod.

Gale and I step into the main living area where Sae is still giving a tour of the apartment to the marks.

"Mrs. Henderson. Could I borrow you please?"

"Of course, Mr. Jackman."

Crappy fake names.

Gale speaks in a hushed tone, but loud enough for the couple to hear.

"We're interested in the apartment. Is it possible to stop by tomorrow to drop off our deposit? Two months rent, right?"

"Yes, of course."

Gale smiles. "Okay, we'll see you first thing in the morning then."

Gale holds my hand tightly as he walks us out of the apartment. I smile as I hear Sae begin to give our marks the bad news. The door shuts behind us and Gale drops my hand.

"What do you mean he's come looking for me?"

Gale rolls his eyes. "At the front desk. Twice that I know of."

"You didn't think to tell me this sooner?"

Gale shrugs. "I didn't know it would matter to you."

I purse my lips. "Neither did I," I admit.

Sae ends up talking two months rent and a bonus for getting rid of us out of the couple. By the time they realize "Mrs. Henderson" doesn't work for the building or even exist, we'll have cashed their checks and disappeared. We run the con four more times before calling it quits for the day.

It's raining as I step outside of the hotel and take a walk. I tell myself I'm just out to get some air, but it's a lie. Before long, I'm standing outside of the Mellark bakery. I watch through the window as Peeta moves inside. It's his night to close.

He'd come looking for me. But why?

**Peeta POV**

I've just finished sweeping the storefront when I catch a figure out of the corner of my eye. Katniss Everdeen is standing outside of the bakery. I walk over to the door and I lock eyes with her. But after that, neither of us moves.

* * *

**Lust**

_**19 years old**_

**Peeta POV**

I break first. I open the the door and step outside with my arms open.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

She doesnt respond. She simply steps forward into my arms, and lets me hold her. "Talk to me, Katniss. Please."

"There's nothing to say."

"Then why are you here?"

She rests her head against my shoulder. "I missed you." I smile. I missed her too.

A minute passes and the rain picks up. "I'm sorry too," she finally says.

I rub her back with my flat hand. "Come inside. Let's dry you off," I offer.

I escort her inside, then I close and lock the door behind us. I take her hand and lead her to the back of the bakery. I fetch her a towel. Then, I tug at the hem of the sweater she's wearing and she lets me pull it over her head. She's wearing a white tank top underneath, but no bra. I look away before she catches me staring. I set her sweater down by the ovens to dry.

"Thank you," she says.

I cross the distance between us. I lift her by her hips and deposit her onto the counter. I remove the boot from her right foot and slowly peel off her wet sock. "You're welcome." I move over to the other foot and repeat the action. I toss the wet socks over by the ovens.

"Katniss, I-"

"Why did you come to the Hob?"

"What?"

"Gale says you came looking for me. Over at the Hob. Why?"

I shrug my shoulders and I step between her legs. I take the towel from her hands, and use it to dry off her arms. "You know why." My eyes drift up to meet hers.

"Heard that Peacekeeper you were working with had an accident."

"How did you hear about that?"

"His body was discovered in the alley behind the bakery, where we left him. Peacekeepers were back there for days...I hit him with that trash can-"

"He was stabbed," she adds. "No one thinks it was you."

I hold her gaze for a moment before I pull the towel away from her and fold it. "What matters is you're safe."

She narrows her eyes at me. "I don't understand you. What is it you want from me?"

My hand comes up to cup her jaw. "All I've ever wanted is to make love to you." I lean in and kiss her lips. I try not to think about how many people she's kissed before me, or about how little this probably means to her. Right now, it feels right.

"I've never made love before," she whispers.

Then I'll show her. I'll show her how sex can be more than physical. How it can fill your senses and consume your body if you let it.

I pull her closer. I trail kisses down her neck. I move the shoulder strap of her tank top aside and kiss down her shoulder. I bring my hand up and palm her breasts through her shirt. They're perfect-a handful of soft, supple flesh. I hear and feel her breath quicken as I squeeze. I pull down the second strap of her top and she snakes her arms through. I push the shirt down, bunching it around her stomach, and freeing her mounds. Before I can feast my eyes, I feel her pull my shirt up and I lift my arms to help her.

She pulls me back to her, pressing her breasts against my chest as I kiss her again. I use my fingertips to pinch her nipples. The quiet squeals she lets out go straight to my dick.

I'm already hard as I bring my hands between us. I kiss her slowly as I unzip her jeans. She lifts her hips and I tug her pants and underwear off at once. I spread her wide and I drag my fingertip through her folds. She gasps into my mouth as I apply pressure to her clit.

"Do you like that?" I roll the sensitive bud between my thumb and forefinger. Katniss slumps forward against me as she nods.

"I want to be inside of you," I say. She lifts her head up to meet my eyes as I continue to rub and squeeze her bud. I feel how wet she's getting and my resolve quickly crumbles.

She nods."Please, Peeta. It feels so good."

I slide a finger into her. She's tight. Tighter than I expected. She makes a strange sighing sound - almost laced with pain as I add the second finger. I feel her stretch around me. Her chest heaves as her breaths become deeper. I look at her face, she's frowning and smiling at the same time. I must not have the right rhythm. I pump into her faster. The slippery desire that seeps out of her covers my fingers and my palm.

"Oh, God," she moans.

I can't take it anymore. I withdraw my fingers and I unzip my jeans. They bunch around my thighs and I don't even bother to pull them all the way off. I grab ahold of myself. I tap the head of my cock against her swollen clit and she shudders against me. She's hot, wet, and ready for me.

"Do I need to get something?"

She shakes her head. "I'm on the pill."

Part of me knows this is a bad idea. I should go get a condom anyway. Who knows how many men she's been with? But I let my dick take over.

"Help me," I beg as I reach for her hand.

Her hand wraps around me and she guides my tip to her entrance. I push into her slowly -she's so very tight -coating myself with her delicious juices. I'm not even half way in when I feel resistance and hear her inhale sharply.

Holy shit. She wasn't kidding. She wasn't being metaphorical. She's really never made love.

**Katniss POV**

My eyes are shut tight as Peeta stills. I don't feel any pain right now, though he's still partially inside of me.

"Katniss?"

I open my eyes.

"You've never made love before." It's a statement, not a question.

"No."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You want to give this to me?"

I look down to where we are joined then back up to him. "You're asking me now?"

He nods. "It's not too late. I can stop."

I feel his head throbbing inside of me. His hands are fisted and he's trembling. It's taking everything in him not to slam into me and rid me of my innocence. I believe him when he says he'll stop. I believe he would, if I asked him to. But, why?

"You love me."

He nods. "Yes." And in that moment, I admit to myself that I love him too.

"Show me."

He leans forward and kisses my lips once.

"It's going to hurt. I'm sorry."

He kisses me again as he pushes further into me. I feel the tension of the skin stretched taut inside of me. I want him to go faster, get it over with, but at the same time I'm scared for him to. I focus on the kiss, on letting him distract me from the discomfort with his warm, delicious lips. It works, for a while. Until I feel something snap and blinding pain from my core causes me to cry out. My vision goes white and I hold my breath.

"Shhh, Katniss. It's over." He's stroking my hair, but he's not moving. I'm terrified of what will happen when he does. "It's going to be good now. I promise. Do you believe me?"

I nod, but no, I don't believe him.

His arm wraps around me and his hand splays out on my lower back. He begins to move his hips. I close my eyes and let him thrust into me. He's gentle, I'm sure, but pain still shoots through my body. I look down between us and watch him disappear into of me. When he pulls out, his flesh is tinged pink.

"I'm bleeding."

"I know. It's okay."

I look up to him. "It hurts."

"I'm sorry. It'll feel good soon, " he promises.

"Ow," I cry as he holds me closer and thrusts harder. "Ah," I complain. "Oh," I moan. Though the pain I can feel something as Peeta slides in and out of me. Something...good.

"Oh my god."

"How does it feel now?" he asks.

"Feels... Good..." I think.

His voice drops an octave. "It feels good for me too."

I nod.

"You're so tight," he continues. His thrusts are shallow, and our bodies are pressed together. "I'm not gonna-" His movements stop and I feel him throb inside of me. I watch his face. His eyes are shut tight and he's bearing his teeth, nearly growling. He fills me up with his milky release and I feel every drop spill inside of me.

"That was amazing," he says, not yet in control of his breath. "I came so hard," he pants.

That makes one of us. Once it started to feel good for me, it was over. I didn't have an orgasm. But I feel sated watching Peeta's satisfied expression spread across his face. Maybe it will be better next time. Next time.

He kisses me. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

I push his hair out of his face. "Thank you for being gentle."

He kisses me again. "Let's get cleaned up."

"Okay."

He pulls out of me and I'm very aware of the sore ache between my legs. I watch him...okay I watch his ass, as he walks over to the bathroom.

"So, maybe you'll let me take you out for that dinner, now?" He asks from the bathroom over the running water of the sink.

I pull my clothes on as fast as I can.

"Maybe."

"Oh, no you don't. Last time you said 'maybe' I lost two weeks pay!"

I roll my eyes as he speaks. I grab a paper bag and fill it with a few of the pastries he has laying on the counter.

"Uh-huh"

I make my way to the door.

**Peeta POV**

I reluctantly wash Katniss's blood and juices off of me. But the image of my hard cock covered in her will stay with me for the rest of my life.

"I don't have to close tomorrow. So I can come get you whenever."

I don't hear her response. I shut off the water and step out of the bathroom.

"What time works best for..." I pause, realizing I'm alone. And that several croissants and a few cheese buns are missing. "You?"

I chuckle to myself. Somehow, I know she'll be back.

* * *

**Sloth**

_**20 years old**_

**Peeta POV**

I should get up. I should go after her. But I don't.

She came to the bakery after closing, like she always does. I fed her, made her her favorite cheese buns and we talked about our days. I baked, she hunted. It was nothing out of the ordinary. She kissed me and told me she loved me. I led her up the stairs to the apartment on top of the bakery.

There are days when I make love to her. When I caress her skin, drag my tongue across her collarbone, and hold her. Days when I whisper sweet nothings into her ear and cradle her head while we connect physically. There are days when I make love to her. But, today was not one of those days.

Today, I fucked her.

I wasnt gentle as I rid her of her clothing, tearing the buttons off of her sweater in the process. She complained, but I kissed her roughly, effectively silencing her. I didn't want to hear another word from her. Not once she told me she had a job tonight.

"Get on the bed," I commanded as I pushed her forward. She scowled but complied.

"On your hands and knees," I demanded. Again, she gave me what I wanted.

I think back to that day, years ago, when I saw her kneeling outside of the bakery. I wondered then what this very moment would be like. Katniss Everdeen, naked, on all fours, offering me her body. I thought I'd be filled with lust. But I'm not. Right now, I'm filled with anger.

"Spread your legs." Her knees inched out. "Wider." She complied. "Good."

I slapped her ass, leaving a nice red mark and earning a yelp from her. I pressed down on her shoulder blades until her chest was on the mattress. Then, I pushed into her before she was ready. I thrust my hips against her ass, watching the satisfying jiggle of her flesh as I fucked her.

"Grab your ankles," I all but growl.

"Yes, Peeta," she replied. She knew those were the only two acceptable words to say right now. Yes. Peeta.

She moaned while I slid my hardened flesh into her. But, I wasn't hitting the spot I wanted. The one that lets her know who she belongs to. I spread her knees wider and grabbed ahold of her ass. I pressed my thumb into the puckered dark flesh of her back hole as I slammed into her harder.

"Ah!" she cried.

That wasn't it either. But, I was getting closer. I used my free hand to pull her hip and angled her down.

"Ooh," she moaned. Her voice was wobbly. There. I had her exactly where I wanted her.

I stilled my movements. My chest heaved and my sweat dripped onto her ass.

"No," she complained.

"Who do you belong to, Katniss?"

She sighed. We've had that "conversation" before. She knew what was expected of her.

"I belong to you, Peeta."

I moved my thumb in and out of her, and held back a smile as she whimpered. "No one touches you. No one fucks you. That's my job."

She nodded.

It's what little control I have over the situation. After nearly a year, she still won't tell me what exactly she does. I gather she's a thief of some kind. But the outfits I see her in sometimes do nothing to keep my imagination in check. She's promised me this much - that no one touches her, and no one fucks her.

"Yes, Peeta."

I was tempted to make more demands. To tell her that she had to come home to me. That this would be the last time she does this. But I didnt. Because I'm a fucking coward.

I resumed my hard rhythm and soon felt her walls contract around my cock. I fucked her harder, pushing into her long after her body went limp. I tried to finish. But I was too angry.

I pulled out, and pushed her away from me. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. When did I become this complacent asshole? I never was before. I'm not sure how long I stared at my reflection, but the sweat on my brow was dry when I finally decided to clean up. My dick was still hard, uncomfortably so. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to the bedroom nude.

Katniss was already gone.

I lay on the bed on my back and berate myself for being such a pussy. For not demanding that the woman I love stop the dangerous game she's playing. For not offering to take care of her, to provide for her. I could do it. But I don't.

I should get up right now. I should go after her. But I don't. Instead I just lay here, with my dick in my hand.

**Katniss POV**

I should go back to Peeta. But I don't.

He fucked me thoroughly, there's no denying that. I promised to follow his rules. I've been faithful to him. No other man has touched me or fucked me. But there are times when I have to bend the rules. When I have to kiss Gale or a mark, or when I have to rub myself against a stranger. It's all in a days work.

It didn't used to come with this guilt.

I turn to Prim. "How do I look?"

"If I were a guy, I'd do you."

My role in tonight's game is simple enough. I'm the eye candy. There's a representative in town from 11, the head of a bank. My job is to distract the mark while Gale lifts the key to the safe off of him. I shouldn't have to even speak to him. But, therein lies the challenge. To get his attention without attracting too much other attention.

I straighten my clothes and my fingers catch the patch of hardened material on the hem of my shirt. Only Peeta and I know it's there, and only Peeta and I know how it got there.

It was two weeks ago, the last time he visited me at the Hob. Peeta looked through my closet while I was in the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door, I saw he had every single skimpy outfit I own splayed across my bed.

"What the fuck is all this?" he demanded.

"My clothes," I responded flatly.

You wear this to 'work?'" He picked up a lacy tank top that leaves very little to the imagination.

"Yes," I said as I leaned over the bed and began to collect my clothes. He'd made such a mess.

He didn't say anything else.

I felt his hands on my shoulders as he spun me around. I looked up into his eyes, dark with anger and lust. He pushed me down onto the bed. My shoulder blades hit the pile of clothes on the mattress and I pushed them aside. Peeta yanked my jeans and underwear from my legs. I didn't hear him unbutton or pull down his pants, but I did feel him push my knees apart. He used his thumbs spread to me open. Then he leaned down, lowering his head between my legs and spit - actually spit! - on my folds.

"Oh my god," I gasped.

His fingers dug uncomfortably into my thighs as he pulled me closer. My ass hung slightly off the edge of the bed. He briefly coated the head of his cock with his spit, rubbing back and forth against me. He didn't give me enough time to get ready for him - I don't suspect that was his intention.

Usually, Peeta's possessive fuckings are quite enjoyable. He's more enthusiastic, passionate, and desperate to show me how much he loves me. This time all traces of his usual tenderness were gone. He plunged his throbbing flesh into me with only one purpose: to claim his territory.

I grimaced and grunted as I watched him work. I wasn't wet enough, so I snaked my hand down between us searching for my clit. Peeta grabbed my hand and pinned it down at my side.

"No."

The lack of lubrication can't have been comfortable for him either. His face was contorted, and not in pleasure. But he was determined. He thrust into me a few more times before he pulled out completely and spilled his seed onto the pile of my clothes.

He was still breathing heavy as he pulled his pants back over his hips. I picked up the lacey top imported from district 1 like everything else, newly streaked with Peeta's cum.

"Now you can wear that."

That night at work, my pussy throbbed painfully as Gale kissed me. Tonight would be no different. Peeta's made his point. I belong to him. The patch of cloth where Peeta's cum hardened my shirt only compliments the new ache of the raw skin between my legs.

I should stop this game I'm playing. I should give up conning and be with him. I should go back to Peeta. But I don't.

He hasn't asked me to, not really. I'm not sure I could give it all up, anyway. It's all I know. And so I go to work with Peeta's cum in and on me. I bend over, attracting the attention of half the men in the room, including our mark, and wonder if they know.

* * *

**Envy**

_**21 years old**_

**Katniss POV**

I cross my legs and lean into the table. I pull the toothpick out of my drink and slowly use my teeth and tongue to pull an olive into my mouth.

"Mmmm," I close my eyes and I moan. "I like them dirty."

"You wanna get out of here?"

I raise my eyebrows. That was easier than I thought it'd be. Considering I've been working on getting alone with this guy for two weeks. He's a politician, here in 12 on official business from 4. If I play this one right, I'll be set for months. Maybe even a year.

I lick my lips slowly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Come up to my room. I'll fuck you blind."

Part of me wonders why this is being delivered to me on a silver platter. Or maybe, I've gotten that good at this. I check the time on the wall. I should really give Prim another 5 minutes to get in place. But this guys pushing.

"Mr. Odair, that is no way to speak to a lady."

"Allow me to make it up to you."

Everyone knows all about Finnick Odair and his highly publicized soon to be marriage with the beautiful and wealthy Annie Cresta. But, he's a man. And he's miles away from his betroved. And my little black dress is hugging my body in all the right places.

"Maybe some other time."

I always give the mark an out. They never take it.

I stand up from the bar stool and chug my drink. Men are always easier to deal with when they think I'm drunk, but I just downed a martini glass full of chilled water.

"Ooh," I say as I set my glass down. "That was strong."

I pretend to lose my balance and lean towards him. He catches me, resting his hand too low on my back.

I look into his eyes. I allow my gaze to drift to his lips. " I should get a cab."

"Absolutely not," he says as he wraps a strong arm around my waist.

I raise my left hand to the bartender (Gale), giving him the signal that we're moving forward. He nods once in understanding. Mr. Odair leads me out of the bar and into the hotel. When we reach the elevator bank, he pushes the call button. Then he presses my back against the wall and crashes his mouth to mine. I part my lips and let him slide his tongue into me. His hands wander over my body. I don't resist as he squeezes my breasts hard over my dress. It takes everything in me not to beat the hell out of him, but I let fondle me. Anything to get him to the point that he has to have me.

I haven't had any jobs go horribly wrong like they did that night with Thread. I've gotten smarter. My games gotten bigger. I work with partners I can trust - never alone - and I run background checks on the men I target. Some may get a little handsy at times, but none of them have a history of domestic violence.

The elevator dings and I tense. This elevator ride is by far the most dangerous part. Its the only time I'm truly alone with him. Should the elevator get stuck for any reason, I could be expected to actually have sex with this man. And I don't know how I would handle that.

I've only had sex with one man. Peeta.

I watch the lights shift illuminating the numbers of the different floors as Mr. Odair trails kisses down my neck. Damn it, he's quick. We really should be getting photos of this. Finally the doors open and I step out of the elevator before him. I make a right before I realize I'm not supposed to know where I'm going. So I stop in my tracks to feign confusion.

"Which way?"

"This way," he grabs ahold of my hand and pulls me forward. He leads me three doors down to the end of the hallway. He slams me roughly into the door and the air leaves my body with an oomph.

Damn it.

He claims my mouth, thrusting his tongue into me, and kissing me enthusiastically. His left hand slides up my dress and I wrap my leg around him as he grabs my ass.

"Are you wet?"

"So wet," I lie. I'm dry as hell.

He squeezes my ass and I moan for him

All of this really needs to be on camera. It does nothing for me out here. I need to speed things up and get in this room already.

"Fuck me. Please," I beg.

His kisses leave my mouth and trail down my neck, turning my head to the side. I see a figure standing in the hallway, carrying a large box. I make out blonde hair and when I finally lock eyes with him, I can see them watery with tears.

Peeta.

I'm at work. He must know I can't deal with this right now. In ten minutes, sure. But not right now.

I feel the door give behind me as Mr. Odair opens it and I turn back to face him. His hand grabs my breast and he says "I'm gonna ruin your pussy," as he pushes me inside of the room.

**Peeta POV**

I can't move. I'm not even sure I'm breathing. Did I just see Katniss Everdeen- my Katniss - enter the hotel room of Finnick Odair? Did I really just see him with his mouth and hands all over her. Did she just beg him to fuck her?

Did he really just say he's going to... ruin her pussy?

Katniss and I have been dating for nearly two years now. Well... Maybe not dating, but I thought we were together. Aren't we?

Now that I think about it, I only see her at night. Its always late when she invites me to the Hob, and I never stay over. And when she shows up at the bakery, it's always on the nights she knows I'm closing. I usually keep an extra batch of cheese buns warm for her. We talk, we eat, and then we make love. I try not to let it bother me that she's always gone when I wake up. She always comes back.

Katniss lets me fuck her any way I want to, as hard and as long as I can give it to her. I thought she did it because she's mine. But then what did I just see?

She's supposed to be working tonight.

"Tell me what you're mixed up with," I begged for the umpteenth time.

Katniss and I were laying in each others arms, skin slick with sweat from our love making, on a futon in the apartment over the bakery. I put it in there about a few months after the we started whatever this is. Was? Is?

"Peeta, don't. You're the only thing I have that's separate from that."

"But what if you get into trouble again? I just want to protect you." The things I would do to protect her.

She pressed her lips to mine and I felt her pour everything into that kiss. "You do protect me. And this is how I protect you. The less you know the better."

I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "I just want to take care of you."

She tensed in my arms. It's was so subtle that had I not been holding her so tightly , I don't know if I'd have noticed it.

"I can take care of myself."

" I know." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She relaxed. "I love you too."

I'm not sure if I'm angry or hurt, but whatever I'm feeling, I want Kantiss to feel it twofold. I finish my delivery, thrusting the cake box into the arms of the first person who answers the door. I don't even double check the signature.

I take the elevator down to the lobby. I must be losing my mind, because this elevator smells like Katniss.

I spot Katniss's friend Gale behind the bar and I take a seat on the stool.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gale seethes.

"I need a drink."

"You need to leave."

"No. Pour me a shot of white liquor. A double."

"Peeta, if Katniss sees you here-"

"Ha! If SHE sees ME? I already saw her Gale. She's upstairs fucking Finnick Odair. Pour. Me. A. Drink."

Gale gives me a confused look, but then he slowly grants me request. He slides the glass over to me.

"Drink this. Don't fucking go anywhere."

Interesting he should warn me that. I have half a mind to chug this shot, go back upstairs, bang that door down, and drag Katniss out of there. Yeah, that's a plan. I throw back the shot and set the glass down on the bar.

"Why are you so tense, handsome?"

I turn around to find a beautiful blonde girl sitting down on the stool next to mine.

"Girl troubles?"

I chuckle once. I don't have girl troubles. Not anymore. Because I'm about to go upstairs and go apeshit on everyone in that room.

She sets her hand on my thigh. "Why don't you buy me a drink, and tell me all about it?"

**Katniss POV**

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Having gotten the signal from Prim, I roll out from beneath Mr. Odair. I hop off the bed and I walk into the bathroom. I nod once at Thresh, my bodyguard and our muscle, who's patiently been waiting for his cue. He exits the bathroom and I hear Mr. Odair yell "What the fuck?" as I close the door behind him.

I turn on the sink and splash cold water on my face. I try to calm my nerves. This feels bad. Tonight's mark got further than I'm comfortable with. And what's worse, Peeta saw me come in here.

Shit.

I fling the bathroom door open and Prim hands me the camera. Thresh is sitting next to Mr. Odair, who is fully clothed again and has his checkbook out. I ignore the epithets Mr. Odair tosses my way as I exit the room. I walk down the hallway and press the elevator button. I must be crazy, but I swear I can smell Peeta on the ride down.

I make my way back to the bar and nod at Gale. His eyes cut over to the right as he dries a glass in his hands. I follow his gaze, and find Peeta sitting at the end of the bar. His legs are parted and a busty blonde stands between them. He slides his arms around her waist and pulls her close. Her arms are wrapped around his neck as they kiss.

What the fuck?

I march right into the bar. My uncomfortable heels click as I walk across the marble floor. I set the camera down on the bar as I step up right behind them. I use my thumb and forefinger to snatch a few hairs from the blonde's head.

"Ouch," she cries as she releases Peeta.

I look at his mouth, red from her kisses and I'm filled with... I don't know what.

"You have some bleach on you," I say as I toss her hairs at her. I step between her and Peeta.

"What the fuck is your problem, you bitch?"

I kick my uncomfortable heels off, standing at my full height, a few inches shorter than her in her heels, then I remove my earrings and set them down on the bar.

"My problem is you with your hands all over my man."

"He didn't mention a girlfriend."

That's because he doesn't have one. Not technically. I look at him over my shoulder and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"He's not available."

His eyes darken. But I can't quite read his expression. I turn back to the blonde. "Why are you still here?"

Gale slides a beer my way and I'm two seconds from breaking the bottle on the bar. She steps away without another word.

I spin around and look at Peeta.

"What the fuck was that?"

**Peeta POV**

"Nothing. You finished fucking Odair already?"

"I didn't fuck him."

I lean in and sniff her hair. "I can smell him on you."

"I can smell her on you."

"Delly."

"Excuse me?" she puts her hands on her hips.

"Her name is Delly." I finish my second drink.

"I don't give a fuck."

She gives fucks alright. "Oh, I think you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with him. I heard you beg him to fuck you. How's your pussy by the way? Did he ruin it like he promised?"

"I was working."

"Working? So he's just one of your jobs?"

"That's right."

"So what, you're a hooker?" I say much louder than I should've, earning a glare from Gale. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Katniss. She almost looks... hurt.

"No."

"What then?"

She sits on the stool next to me. She looks over at Gale and he nods. She opens the beer and she takes a long pull. Then she looks at me.

"Prim is my sister ...and my partner. Gales my partner too. And so are a handful of other people here at the Hob. Finnick Odair was our mark for tonight."

"I don't understand."

"He's engaged to be married. He's also a horny asshole, and rich. I didn't sleep with him. I just...put him in a compromising position, and Prim took pictures. She's up there right now negotiating the fee for keeping them private."

"Pictures? On that camera?"

I point to the camera and she looks down at it, as though she's forgotten she put it there.

"Yes."

"Let me see them."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It... went farther than it should've tonight. Farther than I usually let things go. You don't want to see that."

"Went farther? What the fuck does that mean?"

She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and she sighs, then she grabs the camera. She passes it to me and I scroll through the videos and photos.

Finnick Odair is on top of her and he has his hands on her breasts over her dress, his mouth is open and slanted against hers. I feel the frown overtake my face. Next is a video of Katniss taking his shirt off. Then a still with her underwear half off. Then, a still where he's... smelling them. There's a video. He's holding her underwear up to his nose and my jaw clenches as he speaks. "Your pussy smells so sweet." Of course it does. I eat a lot of cookies and I cum inside of her regularly.

The last picture is of him holding her legs open, looking down at her. That one hurts the most. I put the camera down and look away.

"Fuck." I mutter.

"That's all that happened," she says.

I look over at her in disbelief. "Oh. That's all?"

"He didn't touch me. He didn't fuck me."

Wow. She's splitting hairs like a lawyer.

"You kissed him. You let him run his hands on your body. You let him _see_ you. _Smell_ you."

She looks down at her beer. "I know."

Prim comes into the bar with a big smile on her face. She makes her way over to us, obviously unaware of the conversation she's interrupting. Gale happily passes Prim a beer.

"Nice work, Kat."

My face twists into a grimace. "Do you have any idea how much therapy you people need?"

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Thanks, Prim. How much did we get?"

I have to admit, I'm kind of curious.

She hands Katniss a small piece of paper. Katniss unfolds the paper and reads. Then, she nods.

"How much?" I ask.

She looks over at me and then slowly passes me the paper. I unfold it. It's a check. And it's made out for a shitton of money. Enough to buy a house in the Capitol with. My eyes dart up to meet hers. She looks away.

Gale nods. "Katniss's share is 40%. Since she had to do the dirty work."

I'd have to work for at least 2 years to earn that much.

"Tax free too. Snow won't see a penny of it." Gale laughs.

...4 years.

Katniss nods but she doesn't look up to meet my eye. "Could you guys give us a second?"

"Uh...sure. But then we have to go celebrate!" Prim hops off the stool and grabs the check from my hands. She moves to the other end of the bar.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly. "I should've told you sooner. Not let you find out like this."

"You're not sorry you did it."

She shakes her head. "No. Peeta, I'm not educated. I don't have any other promising career aspects. What I do have is my body. I make a lot of money. I've worked 4 other lucrative jobs this year. I'm not sorry I did it. But I am sorry I hurt you. I love you."

"I love you too. But...I'm not okay with this."

She laughs. "Well I'm not okay with you making out with random blonde bitches for free."

"So it would be different if she slipped me a few coins?"

"It would be different if it were your job."

"I have a job. One that doesn't involve cheating on you. But...I can't provide for you like you provide for yourself. So I don't know where that leaves us."

A slow smile crosses her face. "You want to provide for me?"

"Of course I would. But being a baker's wife won't be nearly this exciting."

"Wife?"

"If you'll allow it."

She jumps off the stool and wraps her arms around my neck. "Of course I'll allow it."

"Will you marry me then? And stop all this?"

"What you mean like...immediately?"

I nod.

"Don't do that. Don't ask me out of jealousy."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." She nods her head. "But, I'll marry you, Peeta. Someday."

She kisses me. I open my mouth and before I have the chance to slip my tongue into her, we pull away.

"Ugh," she says. "Did she just drink bleach by the bottle?"

"Yeah , and Odair's a gin man, huh?"

She laughs as she smiles. "Come home with me," I say."We can brush our teeth together."

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**23 years old**_

**Katniss POV**

I lean over the open hood of the beat up sedan. It's raining, and I'm wearing white. It should help make things easier.

Two headlights, that's him.

I make a show of lifting my right leg as I teeter over the side of the car. When the vehicle approaches, I rock back onto my heels and slam the hood shut.

"Damn it!" I yell.

"What seems to be the problem?" a voice asks.

I try my best to look alarmed by his presence.

"My car broke down. And I'm 5 miles away from work!"

"Maybe I can help?" He says as he walks over to my car.

"Would you?" I turn to him. I pretend not to notice as his eyes drop to my chest. My white shirt is soaking wet in the rain and my hardened nipples are easily made out through the fabric.

He spends a few minutes fucking around with my engine, while I do my best not to seem impatient. The spark plugs are in the trunk, and he doesn't even make mention of the fact that they're missing. He has no background in mechanics or engineering. No one in this district does. His family owned a clock shop, making the best gold watches for the Capitol citizens. He wasn't reaped for the games. He volunteered. And after he won, he spent years partying. So why he's even pretending to be able to fix this car, I don't know.

"I really have to get to work," I mention again. "I'm part of the catering staff for tonight's party over in Victor's Village."

"Oh!" He shuts the hood. I take note of the way his hands are situated on the car, and bet we could lift his prints for future use. I decide against it. Victors and politicians have the worst luck. I remember how Finnick Odair was assaulted not two blocks away from the Hob. Best we just handle this job. "Well why don't I just give you a ride?"

I collect my wet hair to the side. "My mother told me not to get into cars with strange men."

He smiles. And his gaze drops to my chest. Again. "I won't tell if you won't."

I grab a large purse from the front seat of the car and follow him to his car. He opens the door, and I'm not nervous as I slide into the front seat. The men in my life have insisted upon my taking martial arts training. And I'm always armed. I've got a knife strapped to the inside of my right thigh, and a pea shooter concealed in the heel of my shoe. I'm not nervous about being alone with the marks anymore. I'm safer than they are.

I send a few smiles his way as he drives us down the road and into Victor's Village.

"I need to change into my uniform."

He turns his head as I shimmy out of my pants and slip the black and white maids uniform over my head. It's one size too small in the chest. I catch him sneaking peeks at me.

"Thank you," I say. "Can you believe they make me wear this?"

"I find it quite attractive."

"Let's hope the owner of the house does too."

" I am the owner of the house."

"Oh." I smile. Does he really believe I don't know who he is? "Well thank you for the ride." I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Gloss."

"Gloss?"

"My name. It's Gloss."

"Thank you, Gloss," I say hissing the S. Then I climb out of the car.

"Miss!" he calls. "Would you please tell your supervisor that you are to deliver my dinner to my quarters?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Only you."

I wink at him. "I'll see you soon."

The victor's party is everything you would expect it to be, loud, flamboyant, and with an endless supply of food. They're serving raw pieces of fish over rice. It smells funny to me. But I pass them trays of finger foods around. It's my job, after all. An hour passes before I spot Gale, dressed as an usher. He's trying not to roll his eyes as a drunken Capitol woman attempts to take his clothes off where he stands. We need to put up with their shit, at least for now.

I've just been handed Gloss'a dinner tray and I'm carrying it up the stairs. He spots me, and his eyes darken as he makes his way through the crowd to follow me. A figure steps in front of him. My heart quickens as I recognize the man,Peeta.

He walks right up to Gloss and hands him a drink. Gloss's eyes drift from mine as he turns his attention to Peeta. He begins to speak and gesture animatedly.

I carry the tray up the stairs and carefully open the bedroom door. I kick it shut behind me and set the tray down next to the bed. Then, I get to work.

Underneath the fourth floorboard from the far wall is a red button. I push it, and enjoy the satisfied sound of gears turning as a wall slides open, revealing a safe. Getting into the room without being questioned was the hard part. Locating the safe was easy enough. But if I don't hurry up, and Gloss comes in here, there's no way I'll be able to leave this room unfucked. Resisting isn't even an option. We need what's in that safe.

The men in my life really don't like this job.

I'm no expert. But I can crack this crappy ass safe. I press my ear to the door and slowly turn the knob. I hear the first pin click into place. I work through the commotion downstairs as I listen for the second pin to click. I hold my breath and finally the third pin clicks. I fling the door open and my eyes immediately fall on a small pouch.

"Maybe another time, my good man." I hear Gloss on the other side of the door. Shit. I grab the pouch and slam the door shut. The wall automatically slides back into place and I see the doorknob jiggle. I push open the window and I quickly step out onto the sill. I close the window behind me and peer into the room. Gloss steps inside, and looks around a bit. He taps his finger on the tray of food. I smile. That was close. Gloss brings a hand to his stomach and his face twists in pain. I knew the fish smelled funny. I shake my head as I turn away.

I slowly walk along the outside of the house along the narrow ledge. I'm not the most graceful thing on two legs, but I manage.

"Psst!"

I look down. There's a mattress fitted over one of the catering vehicles. I should, but I don't think twice. I jump.

I land on my ass with a thud and immediately feel a strong set of arms under my arm and knees. I'm pulled off of the roof of the car and cradled close.

**Peeta POV**

"Are you okay, baby? Did he touch you?" I ask as I hold her close and climb into the back of the van. I kiss her forehead. I'm afraid to kiss her lips.

"No. I got out of there before he even got into the room." She looks up at me. "You're a good distraction."

There are few things that will motivate me more than keeping Katniss safe. I knew my role. Keep that asshole out of the room. Fail, and he'll have sex with your wife.

Your pregnant wife.

I run my hand along her lower abdomen. We only found out last week. She won't show for weeks. But I know what's happening inside of her. I smile proudly.

"You in?" Gale calls from the drivers seat.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"You got it, right?" Prim asks from the front seat.

"Of course." Katniss pulls a small pouch from between her breasts and tosses it to her."What time are we meetingBeetee?"

"In 8 minutes."

8 long minutes later, we pull up to the district 1 train station and shut off the engine. Katniss is relaxed in my arms. I can tell the fatigue is getting to her. And after the acrobatics she just pulled, she needs rest.

"You stay in here. We'll handle the exchange."

I know she's a grown woman, not a girl. But, she still needs taking care of. She's too exhausted to fight me on this. So she nods and curls up into a ball in the corner of the van.

Prim and Gale step out of the vehicle. I kiss Katniss on the lips and step outside. We don't wait long, their contact is right on time. He greets Gale with a hearty handshake and Prim with a kiss on the cheek. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but a welcome that warm wasn't it.

"Nice to see you, Beetee," Gale says.

"A pleasure as always." His eyes cut over to me and he pushes up his glasses. "You must be Mr. Mellark."

"That's me."

"Wrong answer."

I nod in understanding.

He turns back to Prim. "Did you bring me what I asked for?"

"Of course." She hands him the pouch Katniss just retrieved, as well as several other wrapped items. He opens each one and nods his head in approval. Then he takes out a thick Manila envelope and hands it to me. "Everything you need is in there. Train tickets, paperwork, keys to the house and car..."

I open the envelope and look inside. I nod as I listen to him speak, but I don't inspect each document. Not yet. It's more or less what we discussed. Two weeks ago a very rich and private Capitol couple went missing. Rebel sympathizers, apparently. They took a drive, and their car spun out of control. Their bodies were recovered by members of the rebellion. Katniss and I have purchased their lives. We are leaving everything behind tonight and assuming the roles of the dead Capitol couple. It's the only way to keep our child safe, and out of future Reapings.

"...safety deposit box codes - you'll notice our portion has already been withdrawn from the accounts."

"I see." The rebellion has claimed all of the couple's liquid assets, and they're welcome to them. We maintain ownership of their residences and other property. We also have plenty of cash to live on, thanks to Katniss.

"Good luck," he finishes.

"See you soon," Gale says to the man's back.

I'm suddenly nervous. It was one thing to talk about this, but now that the moment is here, I don't know. Katnisssteps out of the van and smiles sleepily at me. She's changed out of her maid outfit and into a lime green dress. It's the "loudest" thing she owns. She walks over to me and I wrap my arms around her.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

She nods.

Gale and Prim throw their arms around us in a big group hug.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Gale promises.

"Bye Gale. Bye little duck."

Katniss and I walk hand in hand over to the train as the sun begins to rise. It's a new day, and we're going to our new lives. Together.

**Katniss POV**

I step onto the train and hold back a gasp. Everything is simply beautiful. I let Peeta leads me to our cabin. It'll be nearly a day's journey from this part of district 1. He closes the door behind us and draws the curtains shut.

I step into the bathroom and my eyes fall immediately on an orange box on the sink. "Fuck," I say to myself. "They want me to dye my hair." It makes sense. If we're going to be Capitol citizens, we have to fit in. At least at first. Then we can go eccentric and retreat into our own bubble. Most Capitol citizens do after the birth of a baby anyway.

A baby.

I wonder whether this hair dye is safe for our baby. I shrug my shoulders at myself. It's probably safer than jumping off the second story of a house, I reason. I wash my hands and splash cold water on my face.

"Peeta," I say as I exit the bathroom. "They want me to dye my hair orange."

Peeta is laying on his side on the bed with his shirt off. The contents of the Manila envelope are spread out in front of him. He shrugs. "I like orange."

I stare shamelessly at him. "I'm not sure I can get away with sunset orange. I think I'm going to stop traffic with this hair."

He smiles. "Look," he says "You're going to live a respectable life." He holds up a paper. "Chopping cars."

"What?"

"Yeah, these people have some illegal activity going on."

A mischievous smile spreads across my face.

"No!" Peeta says and he sits up, tucking the papers back into the envelope. He tosses it aside. "No more conning."

"I wasn't gonna..." I lie.

Peeta pulls me by my hip and I step between his legs. He presses his forehead to my abdomen and nuzzles his face against me.

"Katniss, please. You have to give it up. For her."

"I'll try," I whisper back. "For him."

"We're doing the right thing for her. You know that right?"

I nod.

"We'll pull out of this car business as soon as possible," he decides.

I lift my knee and push his knees closer together. I sit on his lap, straddling him. I lean forward and whisper in his ear. "We both know you're no good at pulling out." I nip gently at his ear.

**Peeta POV**

"No, I'm not. Not when you feel so good," I say as my hands grip her hips tightly.

I lift my hips, and feel the heat of her against me as she grinds down. Her green dress is smooth under my hands as I slide them over her body, squeezing her ass, then move back up and around to palm her breast. She winces, I know she's sore, but she doesn't stop me. I smile, knowing she would deny me nothing, but I move my hands away for her comfort.

I grab two handfuls of her dress, and pull it up over her head. I toss it behind her, as I take in the sight of her swollen breasts, bursting out of her bra. She's gone up a full cup size. I resist the urge to grab them, but I nuzzle my face in between them for a moment.

"You're so beautiful," I tell her. My hands slide over her abdomen. "I can't wait to watch you grow."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm going to get so big, Peeta."

I feel my dick harden at the thought. Her body is going to change. She's going to swell with child. She's going to create a new life. All because I made love to her.

"I'm going to keep you knocked up for years," I warn her. I hold her tightly as I roll us onto the bed. She lands flat on her back and looks up at me.

I sit back on my haunches with my hands resting on her bent knees. I push them wide apart and I look down at her sex. I can smell her. I lick my lips as I drag my fingers against her folds through the fabric of her underwear.

"Mmmm," she moans.

I push the thin strip of fabric aside and I slip two fingers into her. I feel her body warm around me as I begin to pump in and out of her. I use my thumb to draw circles around her clit. I want her soaking wet.

"Yes, Peeta," she sighs and her hips move with me. I've been with her so many times, but right now it feels like I'll never get enough. I pump my fingers faster. Her moans fade to pants as she nears her release. I soon feel her walls contract around my fingers, but I keep going. I continue to move, stimulating her clit until she's begging me to stop. Begging me to be inside of her.

I withdraw my fingers and offer them to her. She doesn't hesitate to lick them clean.

"Good girl."

She's a woman, not a girl, I remind myself. Though she doesn't correct me. I pull her underwear off and toss them over my shoulder. Then I push my pants down over my hips, freeing my cock with a satisfied "Uhh." I grab ahold of her hips and pull her towards me, sheathing myself in one swift motion.

"Oh my god," she cries as I bury myself to the hilt. I move my hips, snapping them forward. Her hands at her sides fist the scratchy blanket of the bed beneath us. I watch her breasts jiggle in her bra with each thrust. I bring my hand between us, circling my thumb over her clit again.

"Peeta!" she cries as she reaches her peek again. Her walls grip me tightly, and threaten to pull my release from me. But I still. I'm not ready for this to be over yet. I watch her face twist in pleasure, a bliss that only I give her.

I need to keep fucking her.

"You feel so good," she whispers.

I smile as my cock throbs inside of her. I pull out and look down at myself, covered in her desire. I need more.

"Turn over."

She complies, and I watch her roll onto her stomach and prop herself on her knees. Her chest is on the bed and her ass is in the air. I open my mouth to tell her to spread her legs, but then her knees inch out on their own. I nearly blow my load when her fingers curl around her ankles. She knows exactly how I want her. I'll never get over this sight. I can see how wet she is, smell how ready she is, and feel how hot she is for me. She's so beautiful. So perfect.

"I love you," I tell her. I always have.

She looks at me over her shoulder. "I love you too."

I'm on my knees as I close the distance between us. I spread her open with both hands as I sink my throbbing flesh into her hot center again. I want to be gentle with her. I try to be gentle. But I'm not. I push into her hard, making sure she takes every inch of me. The bed creeks and her body slides up and down the bed as I hold her by the hips and drill. She screams my name, and I fuck her harder still.

"Harder, Peeta. Please."

And she fucking loves it. I use my palms to push down on her hips and I find the right angle. I hit the spot that makes her come apart and I feel her milk me. I try to hold on, but her screams of pleasure are too much. I yell her name as I spill myself inside of her.

"Fuck, that was good," I pant. My hips involuntarily buck forward towards her with the aftershocks of my orgasm.

"You came hard," she says breathless. I nod, though she can't see me. "I could feel it."

I pull out of her and she whimpers. She rolls onto her back as I flop down on the bed next to her.

Katniss lays her head on my chest. I look down at her and I wait until my breath evens out before I speak.

"Half the train could have heard that. We can't use those names in public."

"You're right, Cinna."

"Thank you, Portia. We have to go straight." I kiss the top of her head. "We'll both go straight."

**Katniss POV**

"We'll both go straight," he promises again. Quieter this time.

I frown in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. You don't let other men touch you. And I keep my hands clean."

"Your hands? Peeta, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

I crane my head and look up at him."What did you do?"

He sighs. "Nothing I haven't done for you before."

It takes a moment for me to put all of the pieces together. But when I do, my breath hitches. "Thread?"

"He tried to rape you."

"Odair?"

"He _saw_ you."

"What did you do?" I demand.

He pulls me close. "I kept you safe. Just like I did again tonight."

"Tonight? ...you mean ...Gloss?"

"There was no guarantee you'd make it out of there in time."

"Did you hurt him?"

"He walked away from me with every intention of going into that room and fucking my pregnant wife."

Realization dawns on me. I pull away and look into his eyes. "You did it on purpose. Didn't you?" My fingertips slide along my abdomen. He got me pregnant on purpose.

Peeta holds my gaze. His voice is low and deep as he responds. "It's what control I had over the situation." He rolls on top of me, spreads my legs, and pushes into me again. He presses his hips against mine, filling me completely.

"Who do you belong to?"

My eyes widen. I should be mad. I should be furious. But I'm not. I look to the eyes of the man I love and finally see him for what he is. Dangerous. Manipulative. Deadly. ...Just like me.

A smile slowly spreads across my face. "I belong to you."


End file.
